Shrek
Shrek is an ogre who loves adventures but he was annoyed by Donkey. At the first one Shrek rescued the princess named Fiona to make a deal of the wicked greedy Lord Farquaud., second Shrek and Fiona were married after Farquaud was defeated, and meet Fiona's parents the King and Queen of Far Far Away. the Fairy Godmother heard about Fiona got married to Shrek she sends the cat Puss in Boots to kill Shrek so Fiona and Prince Charming will reunite, thrid Shrek and his friends are going on a quest to find King Arthur for the perfect kingdom and Shrek became a father of the newborn ogre triplets. Last but not least Shrek has gone back to the past where Fiona was transformed into a dangerous ogress and joined a army of ogres because Rumpelstiltskin has taken over his past. But in the end he came back to future to set things right the way it should be. Trivia *He was voiced by Mike Myers, who also played the Cat in the Hat in the 2003 movie. *Shrek will meet Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Shrek''. *Shrek will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino Tonitini Meets Shrek''. *Shrek will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Shrek''. *Shrek will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Shrek. *Shrek will meet Danny and his friends in ''Danny's Adventures of Shrek''. *Shrek will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon Meets Shrek''. *Shrek meets Sora, Donald and Goofy in ''Sora's Adventures of Shrek'' and will meet him again in Sora's Adventures of Shrek 2. *Shrek meets Noah in Noah Meets Shrek Gallery Shrek's human form.jpg|Shrek's human form Pony Shrek.png|Pony Shrek shrek.jpg|Shrek (Musical) Category:Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Monsters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Wrestlers Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Males Category:Revived characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Jerks Category:Pure of Heart Category:Arrogant characters Category:Life Savers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Merciful characters Category:Rich characters Category:Kings Category:Anti Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Stubborn characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Global Protection Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Scottish-Accented characters Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Green Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Shrek characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Team Category:Bear's Adventure Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Dreamworks characters Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry